


Beyond The Drift

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: A place to put some Summersong DriftAU-verse drabbles. Possibly Sylvaina at some point. Who knows :D.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	Beyond The Drift

Delaryn drew the curtains aside slowly behind where Maiev was tucked into her favorite chair reading, watching as her scarred ears fell slightly at the sudden drastic change in lighting. 

“Del.” Maiev murmured in quiet protest. Slowly lifting her eyes from the pages to the younger woman as she turned to face her. 

“You're going to go blind reading in the dark every day like this.” Delaryn explained softly, moving towards the chair and standing next to it almost forlornly before she finally reached out to stroke through her hair, watching as the light caught the strands through her fingers and they shimmered softly. 

“I have nothing else to do.” Maiev replied, eventually closing her book and placing it on the table beside her chair. She lifted a hand and touched Delaryn’s hip above her pants almost like she wasn't sure. She wasn't, really. Not of anything. Not anymore. Not now that her usefulness had run out. 

“Go outside with me.” Delaryn urged softly, covering Maiev’s hand with her own reassuringly. “Let's do something. Run. Hunt. Have a fucking picnic, I don't care. Anything. I hate seeing you like this.”

Maiev exhaled slowly and allowed her eyes to fall shut against Delaryn’s gentle attention to her hair. “We already had breakfast...and I don’t hunt. You hunt. Would you like me to watch you hunt?” 

Delaryn stroked over the scar that split her lover’s eyebrow carefully and then lifted her chin with her fingertips, looking down at her until her gaze was finally met. “No. I want to do something with you. I have a nice bottle of wine and we have plenty of blankets. We haven’t been to the forests together in…” She trailed off and went silent as she realized they...hadn’t. They hadn’t been at all. They’d spent most of their time rebuilding and, once that was done, in their rooms. There were council meetings, of course - but that really didn’t count for much. 

Maiev, sensing the sudden shift in Delaryn’s mood, stood slowly and pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Del.” She murmured quietly. “I’m sorry. It’s easy to forget things sometimes. I...I forget that you spent a larger portion of your life actually living than I did.” 

“Don’t say that.” Delaryn murmured against Maiev’s shoulder as she stroked along her sides, kneading them lightly and then sliding her hands around the broad expanse of her back. “You’ve lived, Maiev. So much. And you still do. You just do it more slowly than some people, and there’s nothing wrong with that. We don’t have to do anything at all. I just want to be with you.” 

Maiev pulled back slowly and rested her hands along either side of Delaryn’s face, stroking along her cheeks with the sides of her thumbs. “Go get that wine and I’ll find us a blanket, alright? It’ll be nice.” She smiled faintly as she tried her best to convince both of them that that was true. 

The fact that Delaryn took the back ways through their little misfit city wasn’t lost on Maiev. None of the things Delaryn did for her were, really. Even if she had trouble saying so. Without the Drift...everything had changed. It had left a gaping hole that no amount of reading or any less innocent activities could fill. Maiev knew she needed to try. She knew. She also knew Delaryn would never leave...and that thought drove a pang of guilt into her chest that she hadn’t been expecting. One that made her lower her attention to the pounded dirt path beneath her own feet. 

“Are you okay?” Delaryn asked quietly as she continued looking around them, concerned they might run into someone that might want to see Maiev. That might require her attention. Especially the younger inhabitants seemed to clamor over her any time they had the chance and, selfishly, she didn’t want that, today. She didn’t want to watch her lover drain herself for the sake of others. She wanted to show her that there was still life beyond the walls of their rooms. Even if that life happened to be getting a slow start. Even if that life might mostly consist of the two of them for as long as the older woman needed it to. 

“I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind, suddenly.” Maiev responded simply, her voice its usual low husk that held little to no emotion. Delaryn remembered a time when her lover had been hard to read. But that had been years ago. 

“Try to talk to me.” Delaryn continued without looking over at her, adjusting the strap of the bag she carried over her shoulder that held their blanket and the bottle of wine she’d been saving. “About the things you’re thinking. Just try.” 

Maiev clenched her jaw and cleared her throat before licking her lips and nodding. Try. Just try. 

“I...worry.” She began carefully, casting a quick sideways glance in Delaryn’s direction as her brow furrowed. She was almost relieved to find the younger woman not looking at her. “I worry that I’m...not able to give you what you need. Without the drift. I worry that…” Maiev trailed off, clearing her throat again and falling silent. 

Delaryn waited quite a while to be sure she was done talking before she reached out and stroked down the back of her lover’s arm. “It’s okay.” She murmured quietly, feeling a sense of relief flood her as they finally hit the edge of the city into forests that hadn’t yet been settled. There was no need yet. There were so few people left. Enough, yes. But only just. 

They were different, of course than those of their home. They smelled sharply of pine and moss and the ground cover was so soft it was like walking on feathers or sheeps wool. As soon as they were under the cover of the boughs, she could almost feel the tension melt away from Maiev. Now, she could touch her. She could reach for her hand and grasp it in her own. Now, Maiev would twine their fingers together in turn. 

“You are everything I need, by the way.” Delaryn responded after thinking for a long time about the right way to word that answer. “I know it’s hard for you. Fuck, I know, Maiev. I know everything about you, remember?” She didn’t give Maiev a chance to respond, not that she necessarily thought she would. “Nothing’s gonna change for me. I get that you’re worried, but I wish so much that you wouldn’t be. Remember...we were involved before we ever got hooked up to that machine.” 

Maiev finally looked at Delaryn for longer than she had been, her gaze lingering on her as they walked in silence for a while. “And it was killing you.” Maiev responded quietly. “There’s no point in arguing that. I saw that it was. I saw everything I did to you, then.” 

“True enough.” Delaryn replied before veering off the path and pulling Maiev along with her. She placed the bag down once they were a few yards from where anyone might spot them if they were passing through then began to spread the blanket out. “You shouldn’t lie to yourself about the fact that that was very different, however.”

“Was it?” Maiev asked quietly as Delaryn reached for the bottle of wine and paused, biting her lower lip and then uncorking it quickly. 

“You know it was.” She responded just as softly before looking up at Maiev who was hanging near the far edge of the blanket. 

Maiev regretted her question at the look of hurt in Delaryn’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I...I don’t know the right words, Del. I just don’t.” 

“Stop trying so hard.” Delaryn responded as her expression softened and the hurt faded. “Lay with me. Have some wine. Kiss me a little or something, who knows.” 

“We’re in public.” Maiev’s complaint was faint and, admittedly, half-hearted at best. And a little smile played along the corners of her mouth. 

“Did you just make a joke?” Delaryn asked as she tossed the corkscrew back into her bag and made her way over to Maiev with the bottle hanging at her side. 

That little smile widened just enough to accentuate the faint lines beside Maiev’s mouth and Delaryn reached out to stroke along the front of her stomach before she just grasped her shirt gently. “Have you ever seen yourself smile, Maiev?”

Maiev, suddenly conscious of the fact that she was, shook her head as the smile faded almost immediately. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Delaryn continued, sliding her hand higher to pull her down into a soft kiss. “You are so fucking beautiful and you have no idea.” Those next words were murmured against Maiev’s scarred lips in such a way that the older woman stepped closer. Like she couldn’t help it. Like she didn’t have a choice. 

Then, she was returning the kiss. Deepening it tenderly as she held Delaryn’s hips in her hands and stroked the hollows of them above the waistband of her pants with her thumbs. She slowed before they got carried away. Instead, tilting her head faintly and brushing her lower lip against Delaryn’s top one. 

“See?” Delaryn whispered in the space that didn’t really exist between them. “You still talk to me.” 

Maiev lifted one hand, then, and stroked midnight blue hair away from Delaryn’s face, letting it tangle within her fingers as she rested her forehead against the younger woman’s. “That wasn’t talking.” She argued - in that special tone that was only for Delaryn. The one that was enough of a whisper that there was nearly no grit to her voice. 

“Wasn’t it?” Delaryn asked, her eyes moving from Maiev’s lips to the glow of her gaze. “It felt like it to me. After all these years, if I couldn’t hear the words in the way you kiss me - in the way you touch me - I would be a piss poor excuse of a lover and partner. And I’d be missing out on a hell of a lot because the way you speak to me when you don’t have the words is as beautiful as your smile.” 

Delaryn pulled away altogether, then, and moved to relax on the blanket with her back against the trunk of the tree she’d chosen for them. Maiev watched her almost curiously for a moment or two before following suit, taking the wine bottle from her as it was offered. 

They shared it in comfortable silence until there was no more left, at which point Delaryn leaned over Maiev to stow the empty bottle away in her bag, laughing quietly as the other woman pulled her down on top of herself before she could move away. “Get a little wine in you…”

“And what?” Maiev asked quietly as she looked up into Delaryn’s eyes, toying with the hem of her shirt. “I’ve done nothing wrong.” 

Delaryn’s expression was warm and unmistakably full of adoration. “No, you haven’t. How do you feel?” She traced little lines along Maiev’s shoulder as the older woman slowly trailed her fingertips beneath her shirt. 

“Relaxed.” The admission was quiet but genuine. “How do you feel?” 

“Lucky.” Delaryn’s response was immediate and firm, yet somehow gentle at the same time. Though, her eyelids lowered somewhat as Maiev began sliding her shirt up her body. “I thought we were in public.” She whispered though she helped Maiev get rid of it with no reservation before she settled back down against her chest. 

Maiev lifted her head and answered Delaryn, first, with a kiss before she spoke. “I might have been mistaken.” 

“You just admitted you were wrong about something.” Delaryn breathed as Maiev cupped her breast in her palm and just barely grazed her nipple with the tip of her thumb. “I’ve never been more turned on.” 

“Very funny, Del.” Maiev grated out as she turned Delaryn onto her back and smirked down at her. She knelt up slowly between her legs and lifted her arms to pull her hair free from its tie before gathering all of it in her hands to pull it back, instead - leaving the sharp, hawk-like angles of her face exposed, now. 

“Shit.” Delaryn whispered as she hooked a finger behind the buckle of the older woman’s belt. “Tying all your hair up? I’ll have to buy a nice bottle of wine for you more often.” 

Maiev regarded Delaryn quietly before lifting her own shirt over her head and tossing it to the side where the other woman’s was already laying, and Delaryn gazed at her unabashedly. At the countless scars she now knew like a road map that littered hard, defined muscle - and, finally, the contrast of the curves in the fullness of her breasts. 

“I can’t reach you.” Delaryn whispered with a furrow of her brow, lifting her fingertips to touch just beneath the older woman’s navel. 

“Now you want to touch me, instead of make jokes at my expense?” Maiev asked wryly before leaning down over her, anyway. Delaryn’s hands were on her immediately - her stomach, her back, her shoulders. Stroking over skin they hadn’t touched in what felt like a lifetime. 

“Did I hurt your feelings?” Delaryn asked - her own voice against Maiev’s ear now a low, heated murmur that caught in her throat as Maiev ran a hand down her inner thigh before she began guiding her pants down her slender hips. 

“If I say yes, will you let me taste you?” Maiev asked just as softly in turn as Delaryn kicked off her boots so the other woman could pull her pants free. 

“You don’t have to say anything at all to do that.” Delaryn was a bit breathless, now, as the roughness of Maiev’s palm covered her breast again and her contrastingly soft mouth found her opposite nipple. There was a certain thrill to it all. For Maiev, at least. To have Delaryn so exposed beneath her outside of their rooms. “Do you like this?” Delaryn asked as she looked down at her - watching every time Maiev’s glistening tongue was exposed against her for the occasional breath she took. 

Maiev exhaled - her breath shuddering as it left her - and nodded, parting from Delaryn’s chest to leave kisses and little bites along the top of her rib cage. 

“Good.” Delaryn smiled along with that whispered encouragement, though she was already writhing just slightly where she lay. “Don’t stop, then.” 

Maiev gave Delaryn a firm knead of her thighs in response, exhaling sharply against her stomach when it jumped beneath her mouth the further down her body she moved. It truly had been too long. They’d had so little time of one another during the rebuilding, and then after...well, after - Maiev had been terrified that it would turn into what it was before the drift. It was clear, though, that she had been foolish in her concerns. She didn’t allow the guilt to return, though. Not right now. Not as she realized how wet Delaryn was for her when she touched between her legs slowly. 

And Delaryn’s eyes? They never left her. Every time she glanced up - no matter how near to shutting they were, they were on her. Watching every move she made, even when she entered her slowly - even when she bowed her head and began lapping gently at her clit. 

Maiev knew it wasn’t enough. She knew exactly what Delaryn liked and how she liked it, yet the young woman seemed full of patience today, and Maiev planned to savor it. In fact, she didn’t even begin thrusting her finger until she heard an almost uncomfortable sound of frustration leave Delaryn. She didn’t began sucking against her clit until she felt a hand on the back of her head, urging her closer desperately. 

Even then, she went slow. She allowed Delaryn to feel every inch of her tongue as it ran over her in a way that had her shaking softly against the blanket and her thighs twitching as she fought to keep them spread. 

This was the part Maiev enjoyed most. The part where Delaryn began to lose the control she so often had when they were together like this. When her breaths became rasps and her moans became whimpers and wordless pleas while her fingertips traced scarred and battered ears, trembling all the while. 

Delaryn finally had to stop looking at her. Turning her attention, instead, to the way the light filtered through the pine needles above them as she cradled her lover’s head between her legs. As slow as Maiev was taking her there, it seemed also like she was careening, somehow. Sometimes, Maiev was louder between her legs than she was while Delaryn was between her own. This was one of those times. Deep, rasping moans rolled against her clit along with the older woman’s tongue. Along with gentle, wet noises that caused her ears to flick in case she missed them. When she came, her entire body shook. Her back lifted from the blanket and she dug her fingertips into Maiev’s hair, holding her more firmly against herself - seeking more, longer, anything. 

Maiev exhaled sharply as her nose was pressed into soft flesh, but she didn’t stop. She curled her fingers firmly inside the tightness that was Delaryn and continued working her lips and her tongue against her clit, her movements ebbing and flowing with the tightening and relaxing around her fingers until Delaryn finally pulled her hips back when she couldn’t take any more. 

Then, she slumped over slightly with her hand on the blanket as Maiev pushed herself up and sat between Delaryn’s still-spread legs - one of her own moving to rest past Delaryn’s body on either side of her until they were sitting pressed together. 

“I never get to see you like this.” Delaryn whispered against the other woman’s shoulder in between the soft kisses she was placing along it. “In the light. It’s stunning.” 

“So are you.” Maiev murmured, toying idly with a dark lock of hair she’d twined around her fingers. 

Delaryn smiled almost sleepily at that, still fighting against the daze Maiev had put her in. “But let’s go home. I’d like to return the favor, and I know you aren’t as comfortable outside our rooms.” 

“We could-”

“Maiev…” Delaryn trailed off and Maiev fell silent, just allowing the younger woman to stroke over her hair for a while. “This isn’t the best venue for what I’d like to do for you.” 

Maiev lifted a brow as Delaryn reached for their clothing and began pulling her own shirt on. 

“What...exactly is it that you’d like to do for me?” Maiev asked as she got dressed, herself, though her attention was still almost entirely on Delaryn. 

“We’ll see. I’d like to start with having a nice dinner brought up for us, though. Maybe another glass or two of wine. Then I just want you all to myself for the rest of the night. No books, no sulking. Just us. Just you beneath me in our bed. Just my name on your lips.” 

Maiev felt her breath hitch slightly at that, and she reached over for their bag so they could begin stuffing the blanket into it as she attempted to recover. 

“We could always just have dinner.” Delaryn added softly as an aside a few moments later. 

“No.” Maiev responded quickly as her ears fell slightly. “No, I...I want all of that. I promise.” 

Delaryn smiled at that. A soft, genuine smile that caused Maiev to look away to hide the one it had caused to spread across her own face. Just not in time for Delaryn not to see it. And maybe she’d done that on purpose. Maybe.


End file.
